Take Over: Imperial King
Take Over: Imperial King(Hikitsugu: Teikoku no ō o 引き継ぐ：帝国の王を) is an extremely rare and powerful form of Take Over. Description Unlike other Take Over spells, the Imperial King needs to be absorbed into the user in order to be able to use it. Furthermore, the user must forge a contract and follow the strict conditions of the aforementioned contract, in exchange for tremendous power. In this form, the user doesn't gain a Partial-Body Take Over, instead, they have a second Full-Body Take Over, which can only be activated through special means, no matter what the user does. Also, the Imperial King can easily dominate the usage of the user's body, depending on the user's mental state and strength. In the first Full-Body Take Over, the user undergoes a deer-based demon appearance. Interestingly, on the right shoulder of the user, there is an extended black horn, which the Imperial King uses to communicate with the user. The second Full-Body Take Over's form has yet to be revealed. Abilities Conditions Under regular circumstances, the user cannot activate Imperial King, due to the need of Imperial King's approval. To convince him to approve the user's request to activate Imperial King, the user must fulfill certain conditions: *The user must fulfill the Imperial King's three requests, as the difficulty of the requests grows every thrice per use. Additionally, if the user fulfill's their own desire, the Imperial King's requests' difficulty will be reset into Level 1, which is the best time for the user to activate Imperial King. *The user must allow the Imperial King to dominate the usage of their body for half an hour after thrice per use, as the user cannot reject the Imperial King, unless their mental state and strength are extremely well. Natural Abilities Attribute Augmentation: Once Imperial King is activated, all of the user's attributes are augmentated to it's fullest potential, however, their muscles will strain after thrice per use. Magical Abilities Darkness Magic Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. Gravity Magic Gravity Magic is a Caster Magic that grants the user to control gravity, by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around them. This Magic is strong enough to crush the ground, people, and even other Magic. The user can also use this magic to suspend other people and objects in midair, or fire the Magical energy as a concentrated beam at the target. Death Magic Death Magic is an extremely dangerous type of Black Arts and a Lost Magic which grants the user the ability to utilize infected Eternano to kill a certain object/living thing. However, certain items have proved to be able to protect the target from being attacked by the user. Trivia Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic